Alchemy Experiment
by DagmarIceBlade
Summary: Remember that love potion Arcadia mentions when you bring her frost salts? Farengar and the Dragonborn drink it, with interesting consequences. (Lemon, written for the skyrimkinkmeme.)


Originally written for the Skyrimkinkmeme. Lemon. The prompt asked for something involving Farengar, the Dragonborn and his desk.

* * *

"Are you going to Dragonsreach soon?" Arcadia had asked when Julie visited her shop a few weeks earlier to craft some potions. "Could you deliver this to Farengar for me?" Taking the strange looking flask from the alchemist, she wondered what sort of potion it was. Arcadia refused to say anything other than that Farengar had asked for it - and that he should drink it during the celebrations at Dragonsreach next week.

She had done stranger things for people, though looking back, Julie couldn't rid herself of the feeling that Arcadia had been blushing.

Farengar raised an eyebrow when she brought it to him the same day, but accepted and put the flask away. After that she had gone about her business, killing dragons and bandits and finding lost items for various people around Whiterun, and celebrating her initiation as Thane of Whiterun.

Until one evening, she entered Dragonsreach to ask Farengar if she could craft some potions. The rest of the hall was already empty at this hour, and Farengar looked up from reading some book, a tankard of mead on his desk.

"You? What are you doing here? Come to boast about your latest dragon kill?"

Julie smiled. His sarcasm couldn't hide that he enjoyed hearing the tales. "Arcadia's closed, and I need some more potions. Mind if I use the alchemy table?"

"As long as you don't make a mess." Then, as if remembering it for the first time in weeks: "Oh, do you know what that potion from Arcadia was for? The one you gave me a few weeks ago?" He sounded properly disinterested, as always.

Julie was already hunched over the alchemy table, mixing ingredients. "She said you asked for it, shouldn't you know? Didn't you drink it at the feast?"

"What? No."

"That's what she mentioned."

"I must have been too busy ignoring all the self-important folk trying to lick your boots when you became Thane." He picked up the flask and took a sniff, then a small sip. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Julie. "I don't know what she's brewed this time."

"Let me have a look, then." Confident that her alchemical knowledge was better than the mage's, Julie took the bottle from Farengar. A heavy sweet smell filled her nostrils, although she found no ingredient she was familiar with. She took a small sip, and she coughed as the liquid burned along her throat and heated her stomach. "Divines, what is this stuff? It burns like hard liquor."

"Lacking the Nord blood, are we?"

"I don't drink alcohol. Arcadia must have had you in mind when she made it."

"Hm-hmm." He left the flask on his table, and returned to his reading.

Julie continued extracting and distilling her ingredients, mixing them and pouring the liquid in empty flasks. Another potion to heal her wounds, and another to appear invisible. The soft burn in her stomach didn't stop, though. It became harder and harder to focus on her work as it kept asking for her attention, kept prying at her thoughts. No alcohol she had tried made her stomach burn like this for so long, after such a small sip no less. Neither had it felt so... enticing.

And the burn emanated beyond her stomach, slowly dropping lower, and lower. The heating sensation reached between her legs, and she leaned forward on the table, stopping her work, and simply exhaled.

Farengar shifted in his chair, and she became acutely aware of his presence behind her. Thoughts of him slowly crawled their way into her consciousness, what could be hidden underneath his robes. He must feel some effects of the potion, too.

"It seems Arcadia wished to cloud your mind," she said eventually, her voice low.

"Are you sure you don't confuse exhaustion with the effects of some alchemical mixture? It is rather late," Farengar retorted.

She turned around and saw him leaning against his desk, book in hands. His eyes weren't on the book, however. They looked straight at her.

"You think? Let me taste it again, then." She surprised herself with that. Drinking more of an unknown potion usually didn't end well. But… this was no ordinary potion.

With an amused look, Farengar handed her the flask. Julie took it, her hand momentarily touching his. The contact sent a warm glow right to her stomach, flaring up the warmth again. She noticed the flask held less liquid than when the mage had put it away a moment before. Too curious for his own good, was he?

Then again, so was she.

She took another, larger sip.

"Frost salts," she said, her jaw tense from the burn along her throat, dropping to her stomach, hotter than the soft glow from the first sip. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as she thought. This burn, too, dropped lower.

"She found some use for them, apparently."

And lower.

Julie handed back the flask, and Farengar took it while touching her hand in turn. He hadn't stopped observing her since she had left the alchemy table. His mouth didn't have the sarcastic smirk it usually had.

"An aphrodisiac," she said, still holding the flask.

"So it would seem. Apparently, even the Dragonborn isn't free from the effects of some potions." He slowly pulled the flask towards him, but Julie didn't let go.

"Neither is a mage."

Julie followed the flask until she stood as close to him as she could, without actually touching him. She revelled in the burning of her stomach and between her legs, and feeling the nearness of Farengar - quite a bit taller than she - made her hide her anticipation with a smirk.

Just a kiss. She desperately needed just a kiss.

He bent down, slowly, watching her through half-closed eyes. She lifted on her toes, approaching him in turn, his breath caressing her lips before his mouth did. His lips touched hers softly, their fingers still tangled around the potion. As he kissed her, he let go of the flask on the desk, but held her hand.

She sighed as they kissed, and he groaned softly. There was no question anymore, the man was as much influenced by the potion as she was.

Julie's head spun when she pulled away slightly. "And you even go so far as to act on the potion," she said.

"And yet, you follow." Farengar took her other hand.

Too good with words, as well, evading her unspoken questions. She pulled her hands behind her back, forcing him to embrace her. "Even Dovahkiin may do something foolish."

"Very foolish, indeed." He kissed her again, more forcefully this time. She kissed him back, her lips quickly becoming warm against his. Her skin tingled with a teasing anticipation where his arms and body touched hers, it sent shivers along her back and shoulders.

His hands let hers go, and he pulled the cowl off her head, revealing her short dark red hair. Even the skin of her head asked for more when his hand ran through her hair. She moaned as his next kiss came, pulling her head closer, his hand grabbing her head and hair a little harsher with every second that their lips touched.

Julie felt her knees weakening, again lightheaded from the kiss. She needed to sit or she would melt in his arms. She softly pushed him, wanting to turn him around so she could sit on the desk. But he kept her where she was with a soft growl, loosening his grip on her head slightly, but pulling her body closer.

Her legs then started shaking, and she embraced his shoulders to hold herself steady. He finally let her lips go, and they both inhaled the much needed air.

"You make my head spin, mage," Julie said weakly, as she pulled him around.

"Good," he said, his voice lower than usual.

She leaned against the edge of the desk, her legs apart. Before he could lock his lips on hers again, she pulled him close to stand between her legs, pushing herself against him. The dark burn that still glowed in her stomach and reached out along her whole body to sensitise her skin to every touch.

Even her fingers shivered when she touched the mage across his torso. Farengar sighed, more proof that he was equally influenced by the potion, and equally sensitised to her touch. He kneaded her shoulders, then let his hand slide past her breasts to her sides, and continued with soft kneads along her sides and hips. Julie let her head fall back, breathing heavily.

With a quick movement, he pulled up the skirt of her dress and let his hands follow the curve of her thighs underneath, softly rubbing them. His fingers across her naked skin flared up the heat between her legs.

Then he reached the hems of her smallclothes, and she hissed as she exhaled.

She pulled herself up, and felt his other hand through her hair again, pulling her in for another kiss. He stared at her, observed her, through half closed eyes. As he played with the edges of her clothing, eliciting soft moans from her, she slid her hand between the opening in his robes. When her hand immediately dropped on his covered erection, he promptly forgot to kiss her and groaned.

But she wanted more. She wanted him to drop his sarcasm - much as she enjoyed it - and have him stop hiding behind it. "Why again did you choose to act on the potion?" she asked, as she stroked him.

"To make our dear Dovahkiin -," he said, pausing for another groan, "do something foolish." He grinned his sarcastic grin again, and slid his fingers under her smallclothes, stroking the wet folds. "And to see what the effect of the potion on her would be."

Julie moaned and quickly pulled one of her legs up, very much wanting him to touch her more. Right _there_.

But even through the intense and sudden intimacy, something clicked. Sneaky mage! "You knew! You knew what the potion did!" she hissed, grasping him tighter and pulling him roughly in retaliation.

He groaned and chuckled at the same time. "Finally you figure it out."

She glared at him, but he slid a finger along her wet folds, teasing her entrance, and she gasped just before he kissed again her swollen lips. Melting in his arms, she just held his waist tightly, as if it would prevent her from slipping from his grasp, as if he wasn't already holding her tightly with his lips and hand in her neck.

His fingers explored her, pulled her small clothes lower on her thighs. The cool air of the hall caressed her skin. His fingers slowly pushed into her, and he broke the kiss to exhale heavily at feeling her wetness. It seemed to go on forever, his fingers stroking and feeling and rubbing.

Julie pulled herself together, though still intoxicated by Farengar's slow explorations, but her hands itching to hold something other than his clothed waist. She tugged the rope around his waist not completely free, but enough to easily reach in his robes, and pulling his smallclothes down. He kissed her cheek and neck, and sucked on her skin when she touched him again, this time without fabric between them.

"You owe me an explanation, though," Julie said, between groans.

Farengar pushed himself against her wet folds, an action that made him moan and sent fire from her core throughout her body. So close, so deep within did she want to feel him, but he was not yet there.

"I will be happy to report on my findings."

Slowly he ground against her, his hands now feeling the rest of her body, still through her dress. He was stiff against her, the top teasing her entrance as it slid past. She felt her resolve weaken again, wishing that he would just push her on the desk and take her. But he went slow, so slow, and she wondered how much he was holding back with the potion affecting him.

His hands rested on her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples forcefully, but again, slowly.

Through her clouded mind, Julie still heard the footsteps descending the stairs further in the hall. "What?" she whispered, turning her head towards the sound.

Farengar had apparently heard it as well, and pulled her cowl back over her head as the footsteps neared. He was still between her legs, and looked intently at her, mumbling a few words. Suddenly, he disappeared.

The footsteps reached the corner, and stopped. Julie saw right through Farengar, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, until she noticed her own hands were gone as well.

"We're invisible," Farengar leaned forward and whispered so softly against her ear that Julie strained to hear even that.

She was familiar with the potion causing invisibility, but had never seen the spell at work. She glanced behind her, and saw the guard scanning the office, no doubt surprised at the light and no mage to be seen.

Both of the lovers suddenly had the same plan. Julie thought she was very devious when she ground herself against him, until she felt his hands on her nipples, pinching them, and they moaned in unison. Julie could only imagine the guard's face beneath that helmet as she grinned through her soft moan, and _felt_ Farengar grin and glare at her at the same time.

"What...? Sir mage?" the guard said, in a low voice.

Julie couldn't resist and slid her hand down to where she felt him between her legs, and rubbed him, leading to another groan. "The mage is occupied," she said. His hand pulled hers away from there, with the other hand laying a finger on her lips. He must have felt the grin she made.

"What?" the guard gasped, sounding embarrassed. "Who -"

"Turn around, else you will regret your night shift," Farengar said in a threatening voice.

"Ehhrr... what? Oh... eh, yes, sir mage." Some uncertain shuffling followed. "But where... ehrm... I don't see you?"

"Away with you, guard!"

Julie could _feel_ the motion Farengar made, dramatically waving at the guard, even though the man would not see him.

"Yes, sir," the guard's strangled voice came, and with quick steps, the guard went up the stairs.

Farengar whispered again, close to her ear. "Now you owe _me_ an explanation."

Julie already felt his hand dropping from her face to to her core, imagining he wished to have a little retaliation of his own.

"Oh, you deserved that," Julie said, breathing heavily.

"Perhaps I did." Farengar reached it, and then the spell wore off. He had a devious, lustful glint in his eyes. One hand stroked through her hair again, and the other rubbed circles between her legs.

The fire in her stomach, along her throat and most of all between her legs returned in full. Julie grinned through her moan, then had to try her best to speak clearly. "Beware, you, or I'll make sure the guard's story -ohh- will be even more dirty than the one that they'll already tell."

"I think I'll get you back prematurely."

She let her smallclothes slide from her thighs and kicked them away.

"If by getting back at me you mean going in, I'm all for it." Before he could respond, she had already grabbed him and guided him towards her entrance.

"Now who's the dirty one?"

Silently, she conceeded that point.

Farengar went ahead slowly, all the while looking down at her, then kissing her neck, and then looking at her again. Lazily, he traced his fingers from her knees slowly upwards, teasing the soft and sensitive skin between her legs, then wrapped his hands around her hips. He shoved her a little further up the desk. Julie held her breath, waiting for that moment where he would finally enter her. He got back at her, if only by being so damn slow and teasing about it.

And then he finally did. A rush of a scorching heat shot through her body as he entered, filling her, and she let herself fall back on the table. Her legs half-heartedly wrapped around his hips, and he pushed again, gasping as he did. And then he went in and out, and with every thrust, Julie's body felt alight and hot and so needy for release.

Release came when he picked up speed and all Julie felt was a final heated rush. She wanted to grab something with her hands, finding nothing to hold, until Farengar leaned over her with the final thrust. His groaning joined her strangled moan and she embraced and held him tightly.

The heat slowly subsided to a soft glow and cool air caressed her naked, damp legs.

Farengar couldn't get the grin off his face when they finally let go to adjust their clothes. "How foolish was that compared to facing a dragon on your own?"

"Very foolish," Julie said, smirking, "especially the part of doing it on your desk, and you pinching me when that guard made his round." She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the effects of the potion subside. It was a strong effect even with the small amount she had taken, and she couldn't imagine the fire that drinking the whole potion might cause.

"_Of course_, you were completely innocent there." He pulled at the rope and made a new knot.

"_Certainly_ you knew I would be acting foolishly from drinking the potion," Julie said, pulling him close and kissing his chin.

He let his hands go through her red short locks again, now a complete mess, and kissed her forehead. "I like your hair."

"I noticed," she said softly, suddenly feeling blood rushing again, but this time to her cheeks at his honest and straightforward statement. "I'm exhausted."

Farengar carefully picked her up and carried her to his small bedroom. "I just so happen to have a bed nearby."

"Good," she whispered, and let her mind wander through the images and feelings of the night until she fell asleep with Farengar's arms wrapped around her.

Rumor, of course, spread quickly. Especially since it involved two high ranking inhabitants of Whiterun.

Julie stopped by Arcadia's Cauldron a few days later. Making some small talk, she mentioned casually that Farengar would really like the recipe to that special potion she had made him.

For a short moment, surprise crossed the Imperial's face, then she barely hid a scowl as she sneered: "Tell him it's a secret recipe."


End file.
